Stow Away
by BeMoChOp
Summary: Navailla McCoy finally get's her once in a lifetime chance to be free from her lady like duties in the McCoy residence.When she takes her chance and escapes from the pirate Evaded city of London she Stows away on an infamous pirate ship disguised as a young man.Who soon gets figured out,and falls in love with the crew and more importantly the drunkard captain. Rated T-M depends


Navailla stared at herself in the didn't think she was one her adoptive brother always told her she had long,brown,curly sat in a braid and lay on her eyes were a beautiful hazel color that always sparkled in any light or skin was milky and wasn't tan but it wasn't pale either.

She was one could tell when she was around her family all had blonde hair, pale skin,and blue men were tall and well built while the women were also tall and nicely that Navailla wasn't Nicely shaped or tall.

She walked over to her bed and placed herself on it before starring at her hands.'What is the point of it all?dressing up everyday for on fine makeup,and jewelry only to sit in this large house all day and mope around.'It was a secret that Navailla hated her didn't like being spoiled or anything and it didn't help that today was her birthday either now did it?

Suddenly her room door burst opened and her younger brother came he was younger he looked like he had 3 years on her."Novallia The city has been invaded by pirates!"

Navailla stood up at this."Really?!"she asked with excitement dripping from her Thomas noticed he didn't show it."Yes really I want you to stay and mum have been out for a while so you'll be here on your own. lock your room and your window." with that he went dashing down the hallway."You think that will stop them Thom!?"The door to the house then slammed.

slamming her door shut and locking it Navailla flopped onto her bed."Well now what am i going to do!?" she called out to no one."Wait a minute!"She the bolted up in her bed."This is my chance to get out of this place."

She went to her drawer then pulled out a piece of a note down she left it on her bed,and zoomed to her jewelry picked it up then walked to the entrance of the house.

Looking out of the front window she realized the lawn was guarded by redcoats."Dammit."She cursed,turning around to head for the kitchen the said door opened she surveyed the yard then made her dash towards the bushes,and climbed through them. her dress and hair tangling in the leaves and branches while she guarded the bow in her arms.

The streets were in complete was right pirates had most definitely invaded the down the streets as fast as her lady like attire would let her,Navailla went into a mens clothing shop."Excuse me!?" she called out.

A gruff man came out from behind the counter."Y-yes lass? what do you wish for?" he stammered. Navailla sighed."I wish to buy some clothes in my size from you."He gave her an uncertain look."I'll give you some of the finest jewelry in return."He eyed the box suspiciously."Two hand fulls?"He looked at him."One"He looked as if he was thinking about it."Alright then.

She opened up the box and the man took a handful of her gave her a once over."You look like you'd fit the clothes of a young man."He said before heading into the back of the store.A few moments later he came back with a pile of clothes."Here you go."He said handing them to her.

Navailla stood there awkwardly with the man for a few moments."You wouldn't mind um if i changed in the back would you?"The man looked at her wide eyed."OH!no not at all!"

Navailla made her way to the back and locked the put her clothes down and stripped out of her dress into nothing but her underwear.

Looking around the room she found bandages on a wooden picked up the bandages,and began wrapping them around her wanted to make sure she looked as male as possible.

* * *

about 15 minutes later Navailla came out of the backroom clothes neatly folded with the jewelry box on top,and barefoot.

Her appearance has was dressed like a boy and with some effects she'd look just like a young even cut her hair to her jaw line.

"Oi! you look just like a handsome young lad miss."The man chuckled"Although i prefer the beautiful young woman."Navailla blushed."Thank you sir."she then cleared her throat."Do you happen to have a sack,a hat,and a pair of boots sir?"He nodded,and bent down behind the counter for a few seconds before grunting and tossing a sack her way.

Navailla shoved her items into the sack then slung it over her shoulders."Shoe size ma'am?" he asked."Six" she nodded and went to the back before coming out with a black pair of boots,and a hat to match.

She took the boots from him,and slipped them on."Thank you sir." she said making her way out of the shop while putting the hat securely atop her head.

'Now to work my way out of here...she thought to looked around until her eyes cam in contact with the dock."Bingo."She Took of dashing towards the being being decapitated a couple of time by a few swords man.

She made it to the dockyards and looked of the ships there would belong to the walked around hiding when she felt it was needed until she found the ship she was looking for. it was black with wood that seemed it needed to be painted,and it looked a bit than those two problems the boat looked was definitely a pirate ship no doubt about it.

She climbed up the rope like net hanging from the side of the ship and landed on the deck with a loud thud. Wincing Navailla pushed herself off the floor, and scurried to the area of the ship she assumed to be the doubt any one,or thing would be in there. Pushing open the door it creaked and she winced as a habit.

As she assumed the brig was indeed empty. she shut the door to the dark and dank room and locked it from the inside. she walked to the back corner and threw her sack on the ground and curled up into a little ball.

"I have a new life ahead of me to wait for...Either they'll stop at an island and i can escape or they'll find me...i hope for the first of the two though."She fell into a well needed she didn't know her luck had nearly ran out.

* * *

**Hello there :D First story i'm posting on fanfiction so yah i know D: it sucks...i also have a quitev called "BMO" You may follow me on that i have a facebook too but you'll have to inbox me on that one ^~^**

**Any who i know the begining sucks but we have to set sail somewhere huh?Haha! see what i did? set sail im funneh xD**

**Jack:That was poor**

**Oh shut it and find your rum**

**Jack:-laughs-**

**anywhore i mean who c: keep readin? i'll post a new chappy every day eh?**

**and i forgot to do this before but jack?**

**Jack:Oh umm right...-clears throat- I capin' Jack Sparrow hereby announce that Bemo...Does not own us pirates of the caribbean nor will she ever...And if she did she'd be quite rich and not on her computer thingy all day...**

**Well thank you jack that helped a lot say bye Nav!**

**Navailla: Yeah sure whatever**


End file.
